Control systems can include a variety of mechanisms and methods to detect proximity of a target object to a base. In some cases, the target object can be a human operator of an industrial machine such as a cutting tool or press. In other cases, the target object can be some item that may be moved or carried away. Other applications for which a need or desire to monitor proximity of some person or object relative to another position also exist or can be created.
During operation of an industrial machine, an operator may be positioned nearby to monitor and control its operation. At times, the operator may need to approach the industrial machine. In this case, the industrial machine can be equipped with a proximity sensing system that monitors the position of the operator. If the operator moves too close to the industrial machine during operation, or in other cases, too far away from the machine, the proximity detection system can power down the industrial machine to prevent harm to the operator.